The present invention relates to a construction for a seal assembly, more particularly, to a side seal assembly for a liquid filter device, the assembly being relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, assemble and replace and which provides a reliable side seal for such a device during operation.
While the present invention will be discussed hereinafter with reference to its use in conjunction with a conveyor or belt type filtering device used for dewatering of materials such as sludge, it should be recognized that its use and application are not thereby so limited.
Belt-type or conveyor-type filtering devices used for the dewatering of sludge generally comprise an endless, liquid permeable conveyor belt supported in a generally horizontal position by a perforate or liquid pervious guide table. The belt is conventionally driven by a pair of horizontal rollers positioned at each end of the guide table, one or both of the rollers being driven by suitable means such as a motor. In operation of the device, sludge is deposited on the horizontal belt at one end of the device and as the belt travels along the guide table, water continually passes through the perforate belt to yield a dewatered sludge at the other end of the device.
In the construction of such devices, it has been common practice to provide what is known as a side seal assembly along the edge of the belt to help prevent sludge from entering the space between the lateral edge of the traveling belt and the upstanding side walls of the guide table which are provided to maintain or confine the sludge on the belt. Sludge which does enter this space tends to leak from the device and can in some cases interfere with the operation of the machinery for the device.
Conventional designs for such side seal assemblies are somewhat troublesome in that they do not entirely prevent leakage along the side of the belt. In addition, these conventional designs for a side seal assembly tend to wear quite rapidly under contact with the moving belt and sludge and once in a worn condition where replacement is necessary, Present a difficult maintenance problem in that they are difficult and time-consuming to remove and replace. The costs associated with replacement of the side seals can be significant not only in material and maintenance expenses but also in terms of downtime for the filter device.